


Checkmate

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM Vibes, Fantasizing, General smuttiness, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Mirrors, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Link indulges himself with a daydream at work and Rhett catches him in the act.





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassandpanache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/gifts).



> My Tumblr wifey, sassandpanache, asked me to write her something about Link’s checkered underwear (seen in [this picture](https://sass-and-panache.tumblr.com/post/185979687360/okay-but-those-checkerboard-underwear-are)). She very rarely asks me to write for her (and she could!) so I did my best.

Link was jumping around the wardrobe in his and Rhett’s dressing room changing for a skit. He was trying to get rid of his skinny jeans with less than stellar success. One of his pant legs was stuck on his calf, and he was jumping around the room very ungracefully. At least this time, he was alone. He finally ended up next to the make-up station and, with the support of the table, managed to free himself from his predicament. He was about to step away to get the suit he was supposed to be putting on when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

He stopped and turned to look at himself fully. The time he’d been spending at the gym was really starting to show. He flexed his bicep, enjoying the way it bulged out and up. His gaze picked up on the muscle definition on his stomach and how his shoulders looked more chiseled and broader. There was a new kind of heft to him that felt good and masculine. He had never really minded people calling him the feminine one, but he couldn’t help but feel proud of what he’d achieved with his hard work.

The change in his physique was actually not what had stopped him. It was the boxer briefs. Today was the first day he was wearing them. He liked the black and white checkered pattern. It reminded him of Rhett’s Vans. He’d seen the underwear in the store, and all he could think about was Rhett stepping on him with those shoes. The image of the checkered Vans on his cock had flashed so hot in his mind that it had made him a bit dizzy. He’d bought the boxers without a second thought.

The fantasy resurfaced now as Link was looking at himself in the mirror. His neck flushed crimson, and the outline of his dick became quite apparent through the fabric. Link glanced at the door. He was early, as usual, so no one would come looking for him yet. So, he closed his eyes and let himself indulge a bit.

He imagined himself lying on their office floor, naked except for the underwear. Rhett standing so tall over him, one might call it looming. How he’d place his foot on Link’s crotch and look at Link, head tilted sideways. Link would harden in seconds. The anticipation would be almost as good as the real thing. “You gonna stay still for me?” Rhett would ask voice deep and raspy. Link would nod since he’d no longer be able to form words. And Rhett would look at him, eyes blazing as he’d slowly press down, not too hard but hard enough for it to smart a bit. Link would swallow and pant and whine and search for something to grab onto. He’d be a mess. The pressure would be almost too much, almost enough to make Link cry “Stop,” but only almost. Rhett would know how far to push him. He’d know how Link liked it, at the edge of pain and pleasure; at the edge of danger.

The fantasy had taken Link over completely. He opened his eyes and saw a man possessed in front of him; his eyes glimmered with lust, and the little squares on his boxers strained into diamonds around his swollen cock. Link touched himself slowly, palmed the length of himself while enjoying the view of it in the mirror. The muscles in his arm working to bring him pleasure. Link bit his lip and pressed harder. The pressure of his palm was nice but not nearly enough. His fingers slipped under the black waistband, and a moan slipped from his lips as he wrapped tightly around his cock. A hard squeeze made a droplet of precum drip out, and Link brushed it away with his thumb before it could smear on the fabric. He slipped his hand out and stuck his thumb in his mouth. It wasn’t really logical for his fantasy, but he still imagined Rhett’s cock in his mouth. Imagined that he tasted him instead of himself. His hand traveled back down as his fantasy morphed into Rhett, fucking him like all of his fantasies usually did. Link stroked himself while gripping hard, and as the pleasure coursed through him, he had to support himself against the table again.

“Someone seems to be having fun,” a voice behind him said with a low chuckle. Link jumped and yelped. His hand whipped out of his underwear, and he turned to look at the stealthy intruder. Rhett was leaning against the closed door, arms crossed across his chest, sporting a shit-eating grin. _Fuck!_ Link tried to desperately cover his erection with his hands. He bit his lip and glanced at Rhett’s feet. He’d lifted his other knee and was supporting it up by leaning his foot against the door. At least he wasn’t wearing the Vans today. That would have been too weird of a coincidence. Link tried to turn it into a joke.

“Yep, you caught me. You know how much I like dressing up,” he said with an attempted laugh.

“Mm-hmm. You need help with that, bo? Seems like you’re not quite there yet, and we have to be on set soon.”

“Very funny,” Link muttered cheeks flushing red at the thought. He was inching towards the clothes rack, hoping to get something to cover himself.

“You weren’t laughing just now when you were moaning my name.”

Link froze. He hadn’t! Or had he…? Rhett kicked himself into motion with his propped up foot, and Link couldn’t help but jump back a bit.

“I’m not gonna bite,” Rhett said, voice velvety and sweet. He cocked his head to the side. “Unless you ask me to.”

 _Why is he doing this?_ Link was starting to panic. He was still hard – probably harder than before if that was even possible. Rhett was advancing on him, hips swaying in a way Link had never seen before. Link was hypnotized by his movements. Then Rhett was there staring down at Link, their bodies almost touching. Link lifted his head to look at him. His eyes were dark and twinkly, and, in a flash, Link was scared. He’d never been this scared in his life. Something was happening. No, something had happened. A line had been crossed without him even noticing, and they were already miles away from it.

“Rhett?” 

He was seeking comfort from the only man who could give it to him. But Rhett pushed him back to the mirror and, with a grab of Link’s arm, turned him around, so his back was against Rhett’s chest, and they were both looking at their reflections. The mere whisper of roughness from Rhett set Link’s stomach aflame. The heat swirled and pooled and licked up his spine, and he was instantly trembling in Rhett’s arms.

“I think you were somewhere around here before I interrupted you?” Rhett said, intoning his sentence as a question as his hands traveled down Link’s arms, grazed his stomach, and trailed down. Link nodded. What else could he do? A hand wrapped around Link’s waist, and the other hovered over his crotch. Rhett was seeking his eyes through the mirror. There was a question in his them that Link had been sure he’d never get to see. _Can I touch you here?_ His eyes asked. It was as clear as if he’d said it.

“Please.” The beg dropped from Link’s lips as he nodded vigorously. Rhett hummed happily, and Link watched how Rhett’s palm pressed down on the checkered fabric, making Link’s dick twitch eagerly against it. He palmed Link roughly, feeling his length and heft like he was measuring it for purchase. Link was panting. He was starting to think he’d fallen down while trying to take off his pants, hit his head, and now he was hallucinating. _Please God, don’t let me wake up just yet…_

“Mmmm. You’re a big boy, aren’t you? Not that I hadn’t seen it before, but damn, looking at it from a distance doesn’t do you justice,” Rhett was murmuring into Link’s ear as his fingers slipped under the waistband and yanked it down. Link’s dick bounced free at the same time as his knees gave out. Rhett’s arm around his waist tightened long enough for Link to regain his composure. He looked at himself, mouth hanging slack, hair drooping on his forehead, glasses slipping down his nose, and his dick swinging heavily between his legs as Rhett’s fingers danced around it. His boxer briefs still hung onto his knees. Link moaned. Rhett answered with wrapping his hand around him and giving him a few measured strokes.

“You want me to be rough?” Rhett's voice was barely louder than a whisper. Link growled as an answer. _How does he know?_ But of course, he did. That’s just how they worked. They read each other’s desires, they played against each other for comedy and apparently now they also loaned their hands for each other in need.

“Yes,” Link rasped. “Fuck me hard.” The ultimate wish slipped out too easily. Maybe he meant to say it. Maybe he wanted to test the waters. Rhett laughed low and throaty against Link’s neck.

“Oh, baby, I would. Nothing would make me happier than bending you over that table and railing you until you were a mess of tears and praises for how good I’m taking you. But we don’t have time for that. Not right now. You’re gonna have to settle for my hand.”

 _Not right now._ The promise those words held was the only thing that kept Link sane over the next few minutes while Rhett was bringing Link unfathomable pleasure as he whispered dirty things into Link’s ear. Link had been fantasizing about Rhett for years, but the words that took him over the edge were thousands of times better than any fantasy he could’ve ever thought up. Rhett was as rough with his words as he was with his fist. He squeezed and pulled and brought Link to his limits just like Link had been dreaming. It did not take Link long before he came with an animalistic groan. Link slumped against Rhett’s chest. He was whimpering as Rhett, now more gently, pumped him dry.

“You did so good. Fuck, that was hot. I wish we had more time,” Rhett muttered. And, as if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Link tried to move, desperate to hide if the door should open but it didn’t.

“You’re needed on set,” a familiar voice sounded through the door.

“We need five more minutes!” Rhett hollered towards the door. He turned to look at Link.

“Get on your knees.”

Link had never heard words more beautiful than those.


End file.
